Disk drive head suspensions are known and commonly used in magnetic disk drives or other dynamic storage devices. Conventional disk drive head suspensions can typically include a generally rigid base plate for attaching the head suspension to a disk drive actuation system, a load beam coupled to the base plate, and a flexure supported by the load beam for mounting a magnetic read/write head slider. The flexure allows pitch and roll motion of the head slider as it moves over the data tracks of the disk drive storage media, e.g., a rigid magnetic disk, which spins beneath the head slider.
Resonance vibration of the disk drive components, including the magnetic read/write head slider, is undesirable. Damping structures have been incorporated into the head suspension design to reduce resonance vibration. There is, however, a continuing need for improved disk drive head suspensions exhibiting reduced resonance vibration, which can be efficiently and economically manufactured.